When Snow Falls
by Wang-Ying-Fa
Summary: Tenchi Has Chosen...But what is this has he chosen too late or will he make ends meet to be with the one he loves
1. Decisions

Characters

Hakubi 

Washu-Mother of Ryoko, Nagi and Ragi

Ryoko-Daughter of Washu

Nagi-sister to Ryoko

Ragi-Nagi and Ryoko's brother

Sakura-Ryoko's and Tenchi's Daughter

Yakomoto- Tenchi's and Ryoko's son

Masaki's 

Noboyuki Masaki–Father of Tenchi

Yosho (Katsuheto) Grandfather of Tenchi and Half brother to Ayeka and Sasami

Azaka and Kamidaki-Protectors of the Jurai royal Family

Tenchi Masaki-son of Noboyuki

Miyuka -Tenchi's Daughter

Ayeka-Half sister to Yosho and Great Aunt to Tenchi

Toshi-Ayeka's and Yosho's Son

Sasami-Ayeka's little sister

Tsunami-Assimilated with Sasami

GP Officers 

Mihoshi-Galaxy police officer

Kiyone-partners with Mihoshi

Tabetha-Mihoshi and Kiyone's daughter

Ships 

Ryo-Ohki-Ryoko's ship and Ken-Ohki's mate

Ken-Ohki-Nagi's ship

Souko-Ohki- Ragi's ship and Ken-Ohki's Sister

Mono-Ohki-Daughter of ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki

Sano-Ohki-Daughter of ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki

Tri-Ohki-Son of ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki

Ryo-Ohki2-Daughter of ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki

When the snow falls

Chapter1: Decisions

I do not own Tenchi muyo or any of the characters just like any fanfic artist but to write many story's about him and all the other characters in the story

It was a clear winter's morning and it had yet to begin to snow Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting as usual it wasn't about Tenchi this time it was about who was gonna help Sasami do the cooking.

Ryoko: I am going to help Sasami.

Ayeka: I am not letting you near my sister you foul Demon.

Sasami: Please girls I don't mind just as long as someone helps

Ryoko: Sasami I would love to help

Ayeka: I am not letting you to try and teach my sister to be a hussy you Murderer and there is no way Tenchi would chose you to be his You Demon. Who would love you?

Sasami: Ayeka Stop it!

Ryoko: Sasami no it's all right. Ayeka is only telling the truth. Some where up in the shrine was Tenchi thinking of how to tell the girl whom he loved oh Ryoko…how can I tell you how I feel

Just then he saw her fly out of the house Tenchi Saw what she was wearing a pink jumper with black trousers which high lighted her figure perfectly but also that she looked very sad and had tears streaming down her face.

Ryoko (muttering to herself): I can't let Tenchi see me like this

Washu: What is wrong my little Ryoko

Ryoko: nothing Washu

Washu: come now little Ryoko Tell mommy what the matter is

Ryoko: it was Ayeka

Washu: I know my baby girl but you must remember it is she who is the real demon and not you

Ryoko: But what she Said is true I am a Demon a murderer

Meanwhile Tenchi had seen her in deep thought and thought it was better to leave her alone He walked slowly throughout the forest that surrounded his home. Just as he walked into the house Ayeka Came out with tears running down her face she took one look at Tenchi and ran off, so he followed her and found her standing by Funaho

Tenchi: Miss…. Miss Ayeka what is wrong?

Ayeka: Oh…Lord Tenchi something terrible R…Ryoko struck me because I was helping Sasami.

Tenchi: I...I will go and talk to her

Ayeka: you would do that for me Tenchi

Tenchi: Ryoko has stepped over the mark with this one

Ayeka: Thank you lord Tenchi

Tenchi; You are welcome Miss Ayeka

Ayeka: Now He will Tell Ryoko to leave and never return

Tenchi Turned to leave when Ryoko appeared in front of him with tears in her eyes

Ryoko: Tenchi… can we talk?

Tenchi: of course Ryoko I was just coming to find you

As Ryoko floated off and Tenchi Followed, Ayeka had another idea to make sure that devil woman would not win Tenchi for he and her were meant to be. Tenchi and Ryoko walked into a small clearing

Ryoko: I heard what Ayeka told you and if you believe her over me then I know you don't love me so before you can tell me other wise I am leaving.

Tenchi: R…Ryoko why did you hit Ayeka? She was only helping Sasami cook dinner

Ryoko I knew it you believe that prissy little bitch and not me well I hope you to have lot's of Children together. She spat and then all of a sudden she was gone

Tenchi: But …Ryoko I love you not Ayeka.

Just then it started to snow as Tenchi's heart started to break in half

Well there is chapter one I hope you liked


	2. Wishful thinking…Ayeka or Ryoko

When snow falls

Chapter2: Wishful thinking…..Ayeka or Ryoko

Ayeka Left just after Ryoko said she was leaving and did not hear Tenchi's admission in the stillness of the air. When all of a sudden she stopped she could feel something cold and wet hit her face, then all of a sudden Ryoko appeared about 20 feet from where she was but Ryoko could not see her for she was still in the forest. Something Caught her eye With Ryoko was a tall woman with long red hair similar to Washu then it hit her it was Washu in her adult form.

Ayeka: what are they talking about…I must find out

Ayeka moved forward so not to be caught. When all of a sudden she herd a twig brake to the left of her and saw Ryo-Ohki

Ryoko: Ryo-Ohki Come here

Ryo-Oki: Meow Meow?

Ryoko: No we aren't going to space…well your not but I am

Ryo-Ohki: Meow?

Ryoko: I will miss you to little one but you must look after Sasami

Ryo-Ohki: Meow Meow Meow?

Ryoko; No it's not that it's just I can't stay here and you can't come too if you do Sasami will think you don't love her

Ryo-Ohki: Meow

Ryoko: bye and keep an eye on Ayeka

And with that she turned and looked at Washu. Washu just looked at the floor as tears ran down her face

Washu: Take care my little Ryoko

Ryoko: I will mommy

Washu: Oh it is nice to hear you say that once moor

Ryoko: Mom if Nagi Comes tell her I am with Ragi and she should leave Ken-Ohki with Ryo-Ohki

Washu: Ok I will but don't hurt him ok

Ryoko: Why would I hurt him I love him

Washu: looks like we have company

Ryoko: What do you want Princess

Ayeka suddenly jumped up from where she was hiding and looked straight at Ryoko and then slowly sauntered up to her

Ayeka: I am glad you are leaving now Tenchi is mine

Washu: Ayeka watch what you say because you never know Tenchi might find out

Ayeka: Miss Washu is that a treat oh ill just have to tell MY Tenchi

Ryoko: watch it princess before I take you down

Ayeka: Good bye you wicked old hag

Ayeka quickly turned around and ran off towards the house with a big grin on her face

Just as she walked through the door Sasami came out of the kitchen with food in her hands

Sasami: Ayeka can you set the table

Ayeka: Ryoko wont be here she has left to see her boyfriend Ragi

Just as Ayeka started to speak Tenchi came in covered in a thin layer of snow when he over heard her talking about Ryoko's boyfriend and that she left to be with him

Tenchi: Ryoko has a boyfriend

Ayeka: Oh lord Tenchi I didn't see you there

Tenchi it's ok Miss Ayeka but Sasami that food smells nice but I cant make it for dinner I need to rest I am not feeling too good

Ayeka: but… lord tenchi!1

Tenchi ran Quickly up to his room and slammed the door closed be hind him. Ayeka went up to her room and started to look for something in her closet

Ayeka: yes I have found it

It was a red Santa Dress that had matching panties and a Red ribbon to tie her hair back with

Ayeka changed into the suit and donned on a dress to cover up her mild nudity and went back down stairs to get some food

Ayeka: Sasami May I have some food to take up to lord Tenchi

Sasami: Yes you can Ayeka

Ayeka picked up the tray of food that Sasami had prepared for Tenchi and carried it up to his room but before she knocked on his door she put a little pill in his drink

Ayeka; This will get Tenchi to final make me his

Ayeka knocked on the door and waited for Tenchi to reply but there was no answer so she opened the door and walked in

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi I brought you some food

Tenchi put it on my desk Ayeka

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi please drink this it will make you feel better

Tenchi: ok give me that drink then

Ayeka passed Tenchi the drink that had the pill in it and watched him drink it as soon as he had finished the drink she took of her dress to show the revealing Santa costume beneath it Just as Tenchi got up and through her on his bed

Ayeka: yes Tenchi Fuck me

Tenchi: Yes Ayeka

Tenchi pulled of his T-shirt in one movement and began to kiss his way up her neck all the way to her mouth there he kissed her passionately. All of a sudden he got up and ripped of Ayeka's dress and ripped of his rouser and lunged at Ayeka

Ayeka: Tenchi my love what are you doing

Tenchi: I am gonna fuck you hard bitch

Ayeka started to fight Tenchi but he just got Harder and Harder Just as she opened her mouth to scream he shoved his 11inch cock in her mouth

Ayeka: mmmmaaaaahhhmmmm

Tenchi: Go on Suck it like the Bitch you are

Tenchi pumped harder in to her mouth In and out faster and faster until he came in her mouth

He then lent down and pushed her back onto the bed and stood in front of her. Ayeka looked at his face to see him glaring at her and realized she was dripping his cum all over her body. Just as she was about to stand up Tenchi Jumped on her again and this time latched onto her nipple which were a creamy pink color and started to suck on them. As he started to suck her nipple his other hand traveled down her body to her nether region and he started to rub her sensitive little nub

Ayeka: oooooohhhhh Tenchi yyeessss

Tenchi: mmmm

Ayeka: Tenchi I need you now

Tenchi: yes my little bitch beg for little Tenchi

Ayeka: Yes I want little Tenchi now just fuck me

Tenchi: ok u asked for it

Tenchi moved Ayeka's legs apart roughly and teased her entrens with the tip of his Cock

Ayeka: TENCI NOW (Ayeka screamed)

Tenchi:……

It one swift movement he pushed his 11inch cock all the way in to her Virgin Cunt braking her Hymen Quickly and started to move fast and hard, he carried on the pace ignoring Ayeka's Tears until

Tenchi: Yes RRYYYOOOKKOOOOO

Ayeka: TENCHI…WHAT RYOKO!

Tenchi: Yes that was good but you can do better than that Ryoko.

Ayeka: Tenchi…I am not Ryoko…it's me Ayeka

Tenchi: WHAT…..AYEKA…GET OUT NOW

Ayeka: But…Tenchi…w..We just…made love

Tenchi: all it was…..Was a fuck now get out bitch

Ayeka quickly gathered her clothes and ran to her bed room

Well that is Chapter two done please let me know what you think

Chapter3:Telling the truth ……or not


	3. Telling the truth ……or not

When snow fall

Chapter3: Telling the truth ……or not

Ayeka sat in her room thinking of all the reasons why Tenchi loved Ryoko but she could come up with nothing. Mean while Ryoko had found her Brother Ragi who came and picked her up from the galactic station that was on the edge of the Milky Way

Ragi: Hey there sis what the fuck has happened to you

Ryoko: shut it I don't want to talk about it

Ragi: come on tell me

Ryoko: fine if you want to know the person I love doesn't love me back

With that she phased into her room aboard Ragi's Cabbit Souko-Ohki

Back on earth Noboyuki, Tenchi's father had found out that Tenchi had slept with Ayeka

Noboyuki: My son Tenchi…Is a Hero

Tenchi: Dad just quit it already

Noboyuki: So when is the wedding

Just then a two year old little girl walked in she had blue hair and had big brown eye's This was Tenchi's little Girl Miyuka.

Miyuka: Daddy where is Mommy (Mommy as in Ryoko)

Tenchi: hey their sweetie Mommy has gone on holiday

Ayeka: Miyuka I am gonna be your new mommy

Miyuka: NO! I WANT MY MOMMY RYOKO NOT YOU DEVIL WOMAN (Miyuka cried)

Tenchi: who said I was gonna marry you

Ayeka: your father

Just as Ayeka was going to grab Tenchi Yosho walked in and pulled Tenchi into Washu's lab with him. While every one looked Surprised Just then a loud crash could be heard.

Ayeka: must be Mihoshi and Kiyone

Just then Kiyone walked in holding a very large Stomach

Kiyone: What did you do to me Mihoshi?

Mihoshi: well I don't know!

Ayeka: wow Kiyone who is the father

Kiyone turned and pointed at Mihoshi and then burst out Crying

Kiyone: Why me!

Mihoshi: well because I love you silly

While Ayeka and Mihoshi tried to calm Kiyone down Washu was talking to Tenchi about the previous night

Washu: by my calculation's Tenchi you were drugged and well there might be one problem as well

Tenchi: Washu what problem

Washu: well Tenchi Your gonna be a father again

Yosho: what!

Washu: Well Ayeka is pregnant but the strangest thing is that she is two months

Tenchi well we only did it once and that was last night

Yosho: Well um…it's my child

Tenchi and Washu: WHAT!

Yosho: Juraien women can become virgin's again after they fall pregnant it is a known fact

Tenchi: Why Grandpa didn't you tell me

Yosho: Ayeka doesn't remember us making love and she thought it was you instead of me

Tenchi: I'll talk to Ayeka ok Grandpa

Tenchi walks out of the lab to talk to Ayeka only to see a very pregnant Kiyone on the floor panting. Tenchi quickly turns back to get Washu

Tenchi: WASHU! WASHU!

Washu: yes Tenchi

Tenchi: Kiyone is in labor go help her now

Washu: WHAT!

Washu quickly runs out to assist Kiyone to be surprised that Mihoshi was there holding the baby while an astonished Kiyone and Ayeka looked at her

Mihoshi: Look Kiyone She looks like you but she has my eyes and coloring but your long beautiful teal hair

Kiyone: Thank you Mihoshi I love you more than ever

Mihoshi: so what are we Gonna call her Kiyone

Kiyoney: Tabetha

Mihoshi: I like it

Just then Tenchi walked up to Ayeka an pulled her outside with him

Ayeka: lord Tenchi how rude if you are going to ask me to marry you then it would have been better for every one to see

Tenchi: I wasn't going to ask you to marry me

Ayeka: WHAT!

Tenchi: Ayeka do you know that you are expecting

Ayeka: Expecting what!

Tenchi: Expecting a baby

Ayeka: Yes I am carrying our baby lord Tenchi

Tenchi: Ayeka it's not mine that baby you are carrying is two months

Ayeka: yes I know and we have done it before that is how I'm pregnant

Tenchi: Ayeka that baby is my Grandpa's

Ayeka: WHAT!

Tenchi…..

Ayeka: But he is an old man, it can't be his it just can't be

Just then Tenchi's Grandpa walked up in his Real form of a young man in his twenties and not the old man every one new

Yosho: Sister it is mine and you know it

Ayeka: Brother is that really you

Yosho: yes Ayeka

Ayeka: Then this Child inside me is yours

Yosho: Yes

Ayeka and Yosho embraced and walked off holding hands. Suddenly she stopped.

Ayeka: Should I tell him the truth……NO!

But she turned back around and walked off with Yosho

There Chapter three is done so what do you think


	4. Ragi’s Revenge

When Snow falls

Chapter4: Ragi's Revenge

If anyone is wondering Ragi looks like Nagi except he has short red spiky hair and has the same power, as Ryoko except he is not as powerful because he doesn't have the Gems.

Some where up in space onboard a peach colored spaceship (Cabbbit) called the Souko-Ohki was Ryoko. Who was spilling out all her worries to her brother, who kept laughing at how she had become weak so she had to tape his mouth up with a special tape her mother gave her. All of a sudden Ragi broke the tape and screamed in a blind rage

Ragi: That is it I will kill him and his whore for what they have done to you

Ryoko: No Ragi calm down please I still love Tenchi

But Ryoko had said it too late he had gone to the main part of Souko-Ohki and directed her towards earth and the man who hurt his little sister. Back on earth Nagi had arrived out side the Masaki home and waited for Ryoko to appear but she didn't so she sent Ken-Ohki into the house to find Roy-Ohki. Nagi waited out side until Tenchi came out of his house with his Tenchi-Ken in his hand ready for a battle

Nagi: I am looking for Ryoko

Tenchi: She is not here

Nagi: then may I speak to Washu

Tenchi: What do you want with little Washu

Nagi: just tell her to come outside

Tenchi: ok ill go get her

Tenchi turned around and went to get Washu out of her lab

Tenchi: Washu you have a visitor

Washu: who is it

Tenchi: she won't tell me but she asked for you and Ryoko

Washu: where is she

Tenchi: out in front of the house

Just then a light appeared around Washu as she turned into her adult form and walked out side to meat her guest. As Washu walked out the front door what she saw surprised her. There in front of her was her eldest Daughter Nagi.

Washu: Hello My little Nagi

Nagi: where is Ryoko

Washu: call me mommy first

Nagi: Mom I'm not playing around

Washu: She is with Ragi

Nagi: did she leave a message

Washu: Yep you need to leave Ken-Ohki here

Nagi: why

Washu: come with me

Nagi followed Washu into the house and into the sitting room where everyone even Ken-Ohki surrounded a Fat Roy-Ohki. Nagi looked at her then to ken-Ohki who looked happy and proud

Sasami: Washu who is that (pointing at Nagi)

Washu: This is Nagi my eldest Daughter and that Cabbit who is next to Roy-Ohki is Ken-Ohki

Sasami: Miss Washu Why is Roy-Ohki Fat

Nagi: yes why mom

Washu: simple She is having Babies

Sasami and Nagi: What!

Nagi: how come mom she hasn't seen ken-Ohki in years

Washu: well easy she can carry the babies for three years and now they are ready to come out that is why Ryoko asked if you could leave ken-Ohki here so he can be present for the birth of his offspring

Just then Washu heard a beeping noise and ran out side to see who was entering the earth's atmosphere

And then her eye's widened in shock to see Souko-Ohki landing over the lake while two figures appeard one female shaped and another male Shaped. She turned and screamed

Washu: NAGI

Nagi came running out to her twin brother with a very sad looking Ryoko walking towards them. Ryoko looked up and saw Nagi and ran to her big sister hugging her for all she was worth

Ragi: hi there Sis, Mom Glad to see your well

Ryoko: mommy he wants to kill Tenchi and Ayeka

Washu: well he can't…. Ayeka is Pregnant

Ryoko: WHAT!

Washu: With Yosho's Child

Ryoko: Oh!

Just then Tenchi walked out and saw Ryoko and ran over to her but Ragi saw this and Flew over and picked Tenchi up and trough him ten feet across the floor

Ryoko: Ragi No

Tenchi: so this is your boyfriend Ayeka was talking about

Ragi: Where is your whore

Tenchi: What whore I don't have one

Ragi: don't lie I have hear how you broke my little sisters heart for that prissy bitch Ayeka and with that he turned around and mad a massive whole in the mountain with just one blast. Ryoko up on seeing this turned white as a sheet

Tenchi: Your sister

Ragi: yes my sister now where is your bitch

Tenchi: over there with her husband my grandpa

Just at that moment he looked to where Ayeka stood and with her hand on her stomach then the realization hit him she was pregnant and this made him even more mad just as he was about to blast Tenchi Ryoko Phased in front of him

Ryoko: No Ragi stop

Ragi: but he hurt you

Ryoko not intentionally

Ragi: please forgive me Tenchi But I needed my Revenge

Tenchi: it is ok let's go inside

Just then it started to snow and ryoko took Tenchi's hand as she walked into their home

Well finished my fourth chapter now


	5. Babies are here

When snow falls

Chapter5: Babies are here

It was a Cold afternoon and as Ryoko and Tenchi walked in the house Ryoko looked at her mother and Nagi

Ryoko: mother, Sister it is time

And with that ran to Ryo-Ohki picked her up and took her into the bathroom. Everyone followed her and saw her put Ryo-Ohki into a bathtub full of water followed by Ken-Ohki and Souko-Ohki

Tenchi: Does Ryoko know what she is doing

Washu: Yes she does

All of a sudden a white light surrounded the bath

Ryoko: come on lets go

Sasami: How long until they are here

Ryoko: They are here but Ryo-Ohki needs to bond with them and that will take 5 hours

Sasami: oh! Ok

Every one left the bathroom all but Ryoko. Who stayed and waited, Tenchi saw Ryoko and decided to stay with her

Ryoko: Tenchi go she only wants me to stay for support we will talk later ok

Tenchi: ok

Tenchi walked out and decided to go and talk to Ayeka along with Ragi

Tenchi: Ragi, Miss Ayeka could I talk to you both please

Ragi: yes but why?

Ayeka: I agree with you lord Tenchi…we..we must talk

Tenchi turned and walked into Washu's lab followed by Ayeka and Ragi

Washu: so you found them then Tenchi

Tenchi: Yes

Washu: Right Ayeka first

Washu look's through her sub space pocket and then pull's out a tape, which has Tenchi's Pill rape written on it

Ayeka: Miss Washu no don't show them I will tell him and Ryoko together

Washu: Tenchi needs too see this Ayeka

Tenchi look's confused then looks at Ragi who looks like he is about to fall flat on his face

Washu puts the tape it a tape player and presses play. Tenchi's eyes widen at what he sees and faints on the floor. Just then Ragi looks at Ayeka and blushes blood red and looks at to where Tenchi lays on the floor

Ayeka: I have a lot to explain for

Washu: You must tell Ryoko straight away

Ayeka: Yes Miss Washu

Just the Sasami Runs in

Sasami: come on they are here

With that they all run to see Ryoko sat on the floor holding Ryo-Ohki and for other cabbits on the floor, each of them looking at their mother and her owner. Just then Nagi ran in with ken-Ohki and sat down next to Ryoko on the floor, the four tiny cabbits all looked around. When one of them looked at Sasami and ran to her she looked exactly like Ryo-Ohki while the other three looked like Ken-Ohki.

Ryoko: Sasami Ryo-Ohki said this is her gift to you

Sasami: wow really for me

Ryo-Ohki: Meow meow meow

Sasami: thank you Ryo-Ohki

She bent down and picked up the baby Cabbit and went to sit next to Ryoko

Ryoko: Their names are Mono-Ohki, Sano-Ohki, Tri-Ohki and the one Sasami is holding is Ryo-Ohki2

Sasami: Who are the other three going to

Ryoko: well two are going to my children and I'm not sure about the third

Well there is chappter five finished


	6. Tsunami has arrived… but where is sasami...

When snow falls

Chapter6: Tsunami has arrived… but where is sasami..what!..Asimilated with the goddes of light

I would like to give my thanks to for her comment and giving me the courage to write this chapter and the next

I do not own Tenchi or any of the other characters in Tenchi Muyo but Ragi, Toshi, Tabetha, Ryo-Ohki2, Souko-Ohki, Sano-Ohki, Mono-Ohki, Tri-Ohki, Sakura, Yakomoto are mine and please if you wish to use them as any of your characters e-mail me at was sitting there when all of a sudden she fainted and the markings on her forehead started to glow upon seeing this Washu quickly ran to her while Ryoko picked up baby Ryo-Ohki2

Washu: Ragi pick her up

Ragi: yes mom

Every one followed Ragi and Sasami into Washu's Lab. Ragi laid the young princess on a Bed that appeared and sat down in a chair while every one waited to hear what Washu was about to say

Washu: So it has begun

Nagi and Ragi: What has

Ayeka: Her assimilation with Tsunami

Tenchi: this is going to be fun

Ryoko: I'm going to wait out side

Ryoko walked out of Washu's lab and went out to her favorite Cherry Tree and sat on the highest branch and fell asleep

**Ryoko's dream**

Tsunami: hello Ryoko

Ryoko: is that you Sasami

Tsunami: Yes it is sister wife

Ryoko: sister wife?

Tsunami: Yes Tenchi loves you but in time he will love me to but not as much

Ryoko: So we will be as one

Tsunami: Yes we will be as one and Ryoko

Ryoko: yes my sister

Tsunami: Thank you for giving me Ryo-Ohki2

Ryoko: Well we are family

Tsunami: yes we are

Ryoko: When will the union be complete

Tsunami: In a few days but it will be another month or so till we marry each other

Ryoko: I am Glad that we will be together

Tsunami: Me to sister

Ryoko: well I will go and see you after

Tsunami: Ryoko my dear sister wife you must wake up now but beware of what Ayeka say's she lies's but also tells the truth

Just then Ryoko wakes up and sees Ryo-Ohki Sitting next to her

Ryoko: it is all right I know she has finally come

With that Ryoko picks up Ryo-Ohki and teleports into the house and through into Washu's lab

Ryoko: where is She where is my Tsunami

Washu: she is over there

Every one look's confused as Ryoko goes over and kisses Tsunami on the lips passionately

Tsunami: Well hello to you to my love

Ryoko: I'm glad you are here now

Ayeka: Where is my little sister? Where is Sasami?

Tsunami: I am here Ayeka but I am now Tsunami we are one

There chapter six copleted and I like to thank


	7. Ryoko and Tsunami get it on… And Tenchi ...

Chapter7: Ryoko and Tsunami get it on…. And Tenchi to

Hi would like to say that I am a bit off today and that I am getting fed up with people who pick and say bad comment about me and my spelling. I do admit I have a spelling problem but please don't patronize me as it really does get taken to heart

Tsunami got up off the bed that she was laying on and walked out of Washu's lab and was followed by everyone except Tenchi and Ryoko.

Tenchi: are you ok Ryoko

Ryoko: yes Tenchi I am fine why do you ask

Tenchi: well you did kiss Tsunami

Ryoko: oh Tenchi! We love each other that is why we kissed

Tenchi: Ryoko I thought you loved me

Ryoko: Tenchi let me ask you something

Tenchi: yes what is it Ryoko

Ryoko: Tenchi…how do…you feel…about me?

Tenchi: uummm well I umm love you

Ryoko: Do you really

Tenchi: Yes I do

Ryoko: Tenchi I love you to but I also love Tsunami

Tenchi: What! Really! Oh ok

Ryoko: We will talk later my Tenchi

Tenchi: ok little Ryoko

Just then Tsunami walked out of the house and walked over to Ryoko and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house. In through the front the door and up the stairs to her bed room. Where she slammed the door shut and locked it behind them.

Tsunami: Ryoko I …I love you too

Ryoko: you heard me and Tenchi talking

Tsunami: yes I did

But as Tsunami started to talk Ryoko started to strip of her clothes first went her pink sweater then her black trousers after that she stood in red matching underwear with white stockings covering her shapely legs. Ryoko then went over to Tsunami who stood with her mouth wide open and began to undress her. First went the outer robes of her Kimono then the under layers of her kimono until she stood their in nothing but Matching black underwear and white stockings similar to Ryoko's. Just then Tsunami pulls Ryoko forward kissing her rather rough as she puts her hands into Ryoko's hair. A blushing Tsunami smiles as she pulls away from the kiss and whispers something in Ryoko's ear. She nods and pushes Tsunami down onto the bed and starts taking off Tsunami's undergarments. She stands up and drops her underwear to the floor standing only in her stockings. While her underwear joins Tsunami's by the side of the bed on the floor. Nervously smiling Tsunami wonders what in store for her next. Ryoko starts her way kissing Tsunami's neck and makes her way in between her breast kissing them gently but grabbing them firmly and squeezing. Tsunami letting of soft moans with each squeeze closes her eyes and bites her lips. Grabbing onto Tsunami's left breast Ryoko begins sucking on Tsunami 's nipple.

Tsunami: oh God's Ryoko yesss

Ryoko: so you want more my love

Tsunami: uuummmmmm

Just then Tsunami changes where her position is and moving Ryoko beneath her while Ryoko has a surprised look on her face which Tsunami quickly kisses her softly on he lips while sliding her tongue along Ryoko's lips and into her mouth but pulls away. Tsunami begins giving small kisses down Ryoko's stomach and moves to kiss her inner thigh. Tsunami slowly licks Ryoko's clit, teasing her each time as she moves her tongue faster then pauses to use her fingers and rubs her clit.

Ryoko: AAAAAHHHH YES TSUNAMI

Tsunami: oh my little Ryoko you like that don't you

Unbnone to them Tenchi walked into the room to find out what the noise was to see Tsunami licking Ryoko's tight moist cunt. Just then Tsunami gets up from her position and begins kissing Ryoko's lips once more. Both now panting, Ryoko moves her hand down Tsunami's slender body and inserts one finger into Tsunami. Letting out a soft moan she whispers "another" Ryoko does as she's told and inserts another finger and begins sliding in and out of Tsunami. Ryoko beings to move faster

Tsunami: YESSS ROYOKO FUCK ME

Ryoko: so my little princess wants moor

Ryoko decides to insert another finger into Tsunami.

Tsunami: AAAAAHHHHHHHH

Ryoko continues and she feels Tsunami reaching her climax and begins going faster and faster until Tsunami comes. Just then she takes her fingers out and rubs them on Tsunami's breast and starts to lick them and sucking on her nipples, cleaning up the mess she just made. Both satisfied they both get up to make their way into the shower but stop to see Tenchi looking at them with his hand down his pants

Ryoko: oh Tenchi let us help you

Tsunami: just leave it to us

Tenchi:……

They walk over to Tenchi and pull his trousers down with his boxers in one swift movement and look at his 11-inch member they both smile and kneel on the floor on either side of his Member. They both lean forward and start to kiss with Tenchi's dick still between them then Tsunami starts to lick his balls while Ryoko starts to suck him furiously then Tsunami starts to give his dick some attention while Ryoko licks his balls

Ryoko: Do you like that Tenchi

Tsunami: You want moor don't you our Tenchi

Tenchi: Oh Gods suck it hard Tsunami I'm almost there

Tsunami only had to give it a few more sucks until he blew his load all over her face and Ryoko's breast. The tree of them made their way to the shower. After spending quite some time there they come out of a steaming hot shower and begin dressing again.

There Chapter seven finally finished


	8. The truth hurts

When snow falls

Chapter8 The truth hurts

Just as Tenchi, Ryoko and Tsunami walked out holding hands, Ayeka started to walk up the stairs to wards where she herd the strange noises coming from. Tenchi looked surprised when he saw Ayeka waking up the stairs

Tenchi: Miss Ayeka is every thing all right

Ayeka: Yes Lord Tenchi but I heard some strange noises coming from my bedroom I was just coming to see what it was

Tenchi: It was only Ryoko and Tsunami practicing

Ayeka: Practicing for what lord Tenchi

Ryoko: You giving birth

Tsunami: Yea we were watching a breathing exercise video

Ayeka: Oh ok then

Tenchi still holding hands with Ryoko and Tsunami went on down stairs into the living room to watch some TV leaving Ayeka standing at the top of the stairs with a surprised look on her face

Ayeka: was Tenchi just holding hands with Tsunami

Shaking her head she walked back down stairs to talk to Ryoko and Tenchi

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi, Ryoko I need to talk to you

Tenchi: Can Tsunami come to Miss Ayeka

Ayeka: if she wishes to

Tsunami: Yes I do sister

Ayeka leads Tenchi, Ryoko and Tsunami out onto the veranda and over to the lake where she sits down on a boulder

Ryoko: what is it you want to talk about Ayeka

Ayeka: Well …I…um

Tsunami: Tell them sister or I will

Ayeka: ok… well…Ryoko I'm sorry I thought that my baby was Tenchi' so I tried to prove it to him by raping him I'm so sorry

Ryoko: You what! You bitch don't come near me

Ayeka: I'm so sorry Ryoko, Tenchi I'm so sorry

Tenchi: Ayeka please leave we need to talk alone

Ayeka walks off but turns to see if Tsunami is coming with her but instead sees her holding Ryoko while kissing her passionately as Tenchi strokes Ryoko's hair

Ryoko: why did she tell me Tenchi why it hurts so much

Tsunami: Ryoko remember what I said

Suddenly Ryoko got up and walked to the house to confront Ayeka about what she had done

Ryoko: AYEKA I KNOW YOU'RE HERE

Ayeka walks out of her hiding place and then goes straight over to where Ryoko is standing

Ayeka: Yes Ryoko what do you want

Ryoko: we need to talk

Ayeka…Ok…

Ryoko walks in front of Ayeka and sits on the sofa and waits while Ayeka sits down at the other end

Ryoko: Ayeka please tell me the real reason why you raped Tenchi

Ayeka…I …can't

Ryoko: then your sister, Tenchi and me won't forgive you

Ayeka: what has my sister got to do with this

Ryoko: she is going to be Tenchi's wife and mine

Ayeka: WHAT! NO SHE IS NOT I FORBID YOU TO GO ANY WHERE NEAR HER YOU DEMON SLUT

Ryoko: she loves me and I love her and anyway we are all going to be married Tenchi Tsunami and me

Ayeka…

Ryoko tell me the real reason NOW

Ayeka: you really want to know well ill tell you. What it was I could see it in his face every time he talked about you. That is how I knew you had won and it hurt me so much I got drunk and thought I had slept with him and then a few weeks later I found out I was having a child. That hurt me worse than him choosing you but it wasn't Tenchi's it was Yosho's. So I began to think if I tell Tenchi he got drunk and we made passionate love then he would forget about you Demon but that was never meant to be. You see when I went to sneak into his room who was there lying in bed with him, YOU! And what made it worse was Sasami my Beautiful little sister was there too and then I wanted to get revenge on you for bringing her into all this.

Ryoko: Well princess you better go now

Ayeka: why after all that I have done you aren't going to punish me

Ryoko: The only demon here is you Ayeka you and your Jealousy that is what made you a demon

Ryoko just sat on the sofa and cried Washu upon hearing her little girl cry came out of her lab. She picked Ryoko up and carried up stairs and tucked her into Tenchi's bed and sat there stroking her hair while Ryoko drifted of into sleep. Washu looked out of the window and up into the starry night sky

There Chapter eight finished finally


End file.
